Eternal
by Kaame-chan
Summary: Akame. "Aujourd'hui est le jour spécial de l'année, pour toujours, encore et encore, ce sera le jour où je serai le plus proche de toi." Traduction d'Eternal - Jin Akanishi.


**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passez de bonnes fêtes ! **

**Cet OS est là aujourd'hui, à la demande de **_**Aoi Bakanishi **_**qui m'a demandé de lui écrire un OS du nouvel an … Le voici ****donc. Personnellement, j'en suis plutôt fière ... C'est peut-être à cause de l'heure [Il est 04h49, jeudi 30 décembre, ou Vendredi 31, ça dépend du point de vue.]**

**Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire d'autres, à part que j'espère que la lecture vous plairas ! ^^**

**POV N°1.**

Je marche, sans savoir où je vais, laissant mes pas me guider, resserrant les pans de ma veste, mes mains dans mes poches. Je regarde par terre, et vois la neige encore vierge qui sera bientôt écrasé sous mes pas, laissant pour quelques heures, l'empreinte éphémère de mon passage. Je sors mes mains de mes poches, et les ramène près de mon visage, je peux ainsi voir, grâce à mes mitaines, que mes doigts sont rougis par le froid, je les rapproche un peu plus de mes lèvres, et souffle dessus, les réchauffant rapidement, avant que le froid attaque une nouvelle fois. J'abandonne et les remets dans mes poches après avec remonté mon écharpe devant ma bouche et mon nez.

Je relève la tête et vois une horloge accroché à l'entrée de l'enseigne d'un magasin de disque, à la décoration rustique. Je la fixe, tout en avançant, ne la perdant pas des yeux, suivant l'aiguille qui ne cessait de tourner du regard. _A quoi ça sert ? Le temps ne s'arrête jamais, quoi qu'il se passe, les minutes continuent de passer, impert__urbables. Rien ne les arrête, elles. Même si on arrête de vivre, même si on vient d'en prendre la décision, elles continuent, ne se souciant de rien. Quoique l'on fasse, que ça soit bon ou mauvais, le temps avance à la même vitesse, pour certain trop rapid__ement, d'autres pas assez, mais il finit toujours par nous rattraper, continuant sa course sans vous. Partant à la poursuite de quelqu'un d'autre. La vie, au final, n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. Chaque secondes, chaque minute, chaque heure, chaque jo__ur, chaque semaine, chaque mois … Tout ça, c'est toujours pareil. On pense que nos problèmes deviennent plus graves, mais tout dépend de l'importa__nce qu'on décide de leurs donner__._

Je reviens à moi, et soupire en me rendant compte de mes pensées et du fait que je me suis arrêté juste devant cette horloge. Je la regarde une dernière fois et reprends ma route. La neige recommence à tomber, et je lève la tête vers le ciel, apercevant les milliers de flocons tomber lentement, et sans bruit, sur le sol. Je secoue la tête et me remets à fixer le sol, me demandant pas la même occasion depuis quand mon état d'esprit avait atteint le niveau de … Néant. Ne voyant pas exactement d'événement qui aurait pu y contribuer, je décide d'abandonner lâchant un énième soupire. Ça aussi, c'était devenu une habitude. Je soupirais pour rien, tout le temps. Tout, ou la majorité, me blasant ou ne m'intéressant pas.

Je tourne à droite et vois au loin une bande d'amis, surement, entrain de marcher, en contre-sens du mien. Je les regarde, ils parlent entre eux, rigolent, se bousculent. Quand ils passent à côté de moi je les entends parler du lieu où ils allaient faire la fête. J'eus un sourire amer, me demandant au début pourquoi ils iraient faire la fête, puis me rappelant du jour. _Il n__e devait pas y avoir que moi, à__ être seul ce soir, mais à cet instant, c'est comme ça que je me sentais._ Là, dans cette rue, en pleine nuit et sous la neige, je me sentais seul.

Je prends mon portable, dans un élan d'espoir, ou même de désespoir, et appuie sur une touche quelconque pour voir si j'avais reçu une invitation, ou même un message. _Une preuve que quelqu'un pense à moi._ Mais la seule chose que je vois, c'est la date. Cette date qui semble me narguait, me montrant bien que nous étions le 31 décembre, et que j'étais seul.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, puis décide d'arrêter d'avancer. Je décide de laisser les secondes me rattraper. A quoi bon lutter ? On y passe tous un jour. Je m'adosse au mur le plus près, et me laisse glisser contre celui-ci. Je replie mes jambes devant moi, j'entoure mes jambes de mes bras, me presse contre celle-ci, avant de poser mes bras sur mes genoux, et d'enfouir ma tête à l'intérieur. J'attends, j'attends que le vent m'emporte, que la neige m'efface. Je ne pleure pas, je l'ai déjà trop fait jusqu'ici. Je repense juste à la personne que j'étais avant. Avant quoi ? Avant ma prise de conscience sur le monde, sur la vie. C'était arrivé un jour comme un autre, seul dans ma chambre, à réfléchir, en partant de plus en plus loin dans mes pensées j'étais arrivé à cette conclusion. La conclusion que quoi que nous fassions, nous étions qu'une infime partie de l'histoire de cette terre.

Avant, je prenais tout avec le sourire, m'intéressant à tout, parlant à tout le monde. Faisant le maximum pour me sentir aimer. Sentir qu'une personne m'appréciait, m'aidait dans mon estime de moi-même. Maintenant c'est tout le contraire. Je me suis volontairement ou non, en fonction des personnes, éloigné de mes amis ne voulant pas les mettre au même point que moi, ne souhaitant pas non plus leur présence, préférant la solitude. Mais là, ce soir, cette solitude me revient en pleine tête. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir de la situation dans laquelle je suis, actuellement, mais je leur en veux un peu de ne pas avoir cherché à me retenir, à comprendre pourquoi je m'éloignais. Est-ce qu'ils s'en sont rendu compte, déjà ?

J'arrête de penser, me concentrant sur la douleur que le froid me faisait subir, espérant que ça mette fin plus vite au calvaire qu'est devenu ma vie, en si peu de temps. Rapidement je me mets à trembler, ne contrôlant plus mes membres. Je sens que mêmes ces tremblements, me font souffrir, tant mon corps est engourdis par le froid. Je sens que la fin est proche, alors je me force à bloquer mon esprit à la douleur, me doutant que sinon, elle augmenterait tellement que mon instinct de survie me forcera à me lever, et je ne le voulais, pas alors que je suis si près. Quelques instants après, mon visage crispé sous la douleur commence à se détendre, alors que je commence à me sentir plus léger, plus libre, à me sentir bien. _Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, je me sens moi._ Je sens que toutes mes forces quittent mon corps, et je me laisse aller dans un dernier sourire.

**POV N°2.**

Je rentre chez moi, après avoir mangé au restaurant et avoir fait mes dernières courses pour cette nuit, et reprend le chemin fait quelques heures plus tôt. En repassant dans la rue où j'avais vu ce jeune, de mon âge environ, donc pas plus de 25ans, assis dans la neige, l'air totalement absent, je fis plus attention, vérifiant si il était toujours là ou non. A ma plus grande peine, je le vis, toujours à la même place, mais il me semble que ses muscles sont plus relâchés. Je me rends compte de ce que cela signifie, et cours vers lui, m'accroupis, et pose mon sac à côté. J'empoigne sa tête et la relève délicatement, pouvant ainsi voir que ses lèvres, devenus bleus à cause du froid, esquissait à petit sourire, qui rendit la beauté de son visage presqu'irréel. Inconsciemment, je passe ma main droite sur une de ses pommettes, tandis que la gauche lui soutient la tête, et constate ainsi que son visage entier semble congelé. Je fais partir ma main au niveau des siennes, et caresse ses doigts fins et froids des miens, les pressants légèrement ensuite.

Je regarde une dernière fois son visage si beau, avant de me détacher de lui, triste, sans raison apparente, de savoir qu'il avait fini ainsi. Je balaye son corps d'un dernier regard, tout en prenant mon portable pour appeler les pompiers et qu'ils l'enlèvent de la rue, quand je vois sa cage thoracique se soulever. Ça n'était pas un grand soulèvement, mais c'était perceptible, si on fixe bien.

Je range mon portable, attrape mon petit sac, fais passer la hanse autour de mon poignet, et me baisse pour me préparer à porter cet inconnu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, mais je sais que j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de me dire que je peux avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, que je peux avoir un ami. Qu'après celle-ci, je ne passerai plus jamais une fête tout seule. Que j'aurais désormais quelqu'un pour me fêter mon anniversaire, et que j'aurais un anniversaire à souhaiter à quelqu'un.

Je le prends dans mes bras, passant d'abord un de ses bras autour de mon cou, avant de placer mon bras sous son dos, et l'autre sous ses genoux, le soulevant sans peine. _Faut dire qu'il est pas bien lourd non plus._

Je marche dans les rues, le tenant toujours dans mes bras, contre moi, sentant pas la même occasion le faible mouvement créés par sa respiration, me dépêchant quand même pour pouvoir m'occuper de lui, et qu'il soit enfin au chaud. J'ignore sans difficulté les regards perplexes des badauds que je croise, les insultants mentalement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive enfin devant le portail de ma maison, et l'ouvre avec difficulté. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, et emmène directement l'homme que je porte dans ma chambre, le posant délicatement sur mon matelas, et l'enroulant dans ma couette. Je le laisse le temps de passer dans la pièce attenante, pour y faire couler un bain tiède, ayant peur qu'en mettant de l'eau chaude, il fasse de l'hypothermie. Le temps que la baignoire se remplit, je le fixe, posté à l'embrasure de la porte. Il est sur le dos, au milieu de mon matelas, ses cheveux partant en arrière, dévoilant son visage si beau. Visage qui est la seule partie de son corps que j'avais laissé dépasser de la couette. Je retourne dans la salle de bain, mets mon doigt dans l'eau pour constater qu'elle est à bonne température, puis me dirige vers mon placard, prend un gant de toilette que je passe sous l'eau tiède de la baignoire, avant de l'essorer et de l'emmener avec moi dans la chambre. Je mets ma main dans le gant, et passe tendrement ma main sur son visage, après m'être assis sur le lit, et avoir posé sa tête sur mes jambes. Je passe le plus souvent sur ses lèvres, qui commençaient enfin à s'éloigner du bleu. De mon autre main, je caressais doucement ses cheveux bruns et bouclés, en profitant pour constater qu'ils étaient extrêmement doux.

Quand ses lèvres commençaient à reprendre une couleur qui s'approchait du violet, et que je décidais que le niveau d'eau devait être bon, je me relevais, redéposant délicatement sa tête sur le matelas, avant de commencer à le déshabiller, admirant son corps au passage, le laissant simplement en boxer. Je le porte à nouveau, et sens mes joues se réchauffer quand je me rends compte que cette beauté vivante, qui risque de ne plus l'être, est quasiment nu, près de mois, puis l'emmène doucement dans la salle de bain. Je le glisse délicatement dans l'eau, prenant le temps qu'il faut pour ne pas que le changement sois brusque. En le tenant, je peux constater qu'il est moins froid que quand je l'ai trouvé, dans la rue, et qu'au fur et à mesure que son corps entre en contact avec l'eau, un frisson le parcourt. _Tout n'était pas perdu. _Une fois que tout son corps, sauf la tête, est immergé, je me détache rapidement de lui pour aller arrêter les robinets, et il a à peine le temps de glisser, que je suis de nouveau près de lui. Je fais un creux avec ma main, et j'attrape de l'eau dedans, que je fais lentement courir sur son visage, et dans ses cheveux.

Pendant que je fais tout ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi cet homme était dans cette rue. Est-ce qu'il est SDF ? Il n'en a pas l'allure. Il a l'air en bonne santé, ses vêtements sont de marque, et propre. Son téléphone, qui est tombé de la poche de son jean quand je lui ai enlevé, est de dernier cri. Mais alors, a-t-il attenté à sa vie ? D'une manière aussi horrible que par le froid ? Qu'est ce qui ce qui peut pousser un jeune homme de cet âge à agir ainsi, surtout un jour de fête.

Je pense alors à ma situation, seul, un jour de fête, avec personne avec qui je pourrais parler. Je me souviens qu'à mes quatorze ans, quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai rejeté tout le monde, et qu'ensuite j'ai commencé à vivre dans la solitude. Je me souviens qu'à mes premières fêtes, seul, j'avais aussi pensé à arrêter de vivre. Mais je m'étais fait une raison. On né pour effectuer quelque chose. Faire un acte important qui nous aidera, soi-même, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous naissons tous avec un but, mais il faut réussir à le trouver, et l'accomplir, pour pouvoir être pleinement heureux. C'est donc avec cette philosophie que j'avance désormais, résistant chaque jours à la solitude, me disant qu'un jour je réussirais à trouver mon but.

Je pense que c'est ça qui m'a poussé à ramener cet individu chez moi. Il est mon but. Plus les secondes passent, plus il revient à lui, et plus je le sens. Mais par contre, ce qui fait que je prends soin de lui, que je le soigne, et que je n'ai pas appelé les pompiers immédiatement, c'est bien au-delà du but de la vie. Bien au-delà de tout. Mais l'avouer me fais peur, donc je préfère me voiler la face, le temps de savoir si il va s'en sortir, ou non. Le temps de savoir si je pourrais connaitre le vrai bonheur, ou non.

Quand l'eau commença à perdre de sa chaleur, je prends rapidement des grandes serviettes, et le sort de l'eau le séchant en vitesse, et part en courant pour aller lui chercher mes vêtements les plus chauds. A vu d'œil, il a à peu près la même morphologie que moi, ça ne devrait donc pas poser problème. Je reviens rapidement, affaires en main et l'habille rapidement, le reprenant dans mes bras et le déposant à nouveau sur mon lit, dans mes couvertures.

Je lui caresse une dernière fois la joue, qui se réchauffe petit à petit, me redonnant espoir, avant de partir dans ma cuisine, où je lui fais chauffer une tasse de chocolat chaud. Pendant que celle-ci est dans le micro-onde, je me dirige vers ma baie vitré, et observe les gens faire la fête, le sourire aux lèvres, la musique et les éclairages battant leurs pleins. J'esquissais un sourire en pensant que peut-être, l'an prochain moi aussi je serais dans mon salon, le sourire aux lèvres, entrain de rire avec mon inconnu. Le bip du micro-onde me fait revenir sur terre, et je me dirige rapidement vers lui pour saisir la tasse et retourne tout aussi rapidement dans ma chambre. Je pose la tasse fumante sur la table de nuit la plus proche de lui, et m'allonge à ses côtés, fermant les yeux pour réfléchir.

Je me rends compte que je me suis endormie quand je me réveille, me sentant observé. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, et voit que mon inconnu à bouger, qu'il s'est réveillé. Je me redresse d'un coup, et me tourne vers lui, m'asseyant en tailleur sur mon matelas. Je n'ose pas y croire. Il est là, assis, ou plutôt adossé à ma tête de lit, la tasse de chocolat dans les mains, me fixant d'un sourire en coin tout simplement magnifique. Ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux marron foncés que je n'avais pas eus le loisir de voir jusqu'ici me fixaient avec un éclat de malice. Je me rends soudainement compte que je souris, d'un sourire simple, mais ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé.

Je le vois soudainement prendre une inspiration, et ouvrir la bouche. Je sens alors que c'est l'heure des questions.

_« -Je … Déjà, merci, merci beaucoup. Je pense … Avant de te poser toutes mes questions, __comme tu dois t'en douter, j'en ai une importante … Qui es-tu ?_ Me demande-t-il d'une voix des plus divine, qui me fit définitivement fondre.

_-Jin, Jin Akanishi … Et toi ?_ Répondis-je, hésitant.

_-Kazuya Kamenashi, mais … Tu peux m'appeler Kame, au point où__ on en est. Se_ présenta-t-il en souriant et rougissant, en montrant les vêtements qu'il portait, mais qui ne lui appartenait pas.

_-Ah oui … Euh … Je t'ai fait prendre un bain, pour te réchauffer … Donc je me suis permis de t'enlever tes vêtements … Mais je__ t'ai laissé ton boxer !_ Ajoutais-je prestement passant rouge coquelicot sous son rire, toute fois gêné.

_-Je me doute bien, enfin j'espère … Comment tu m'as trouvé ?_

_-Tu étais dans la rue, je te rappelle. Assis au milieu de la neige, le soir du réveillon …_

_-Je vois … Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de faire la fête avec des amis, ou une connerie dans le genre ?_

_-Non … J'ai … Enfait, je n'ai aucune relation, donc ça me laisse pas mal de temps._

_-Pourquoi avoir décidé de m'aider ? De me sauver ?_ Lance-t-il, posant les questions que je redoutais.

-_Je … Je pars du principe que si on est ici, c'est pour une raison, et qu'il faut la trouver. Je … Je pense que tu es la raison de ma présence. Toi … Pourquoi avoir voulu te tuer, d'après ce que j'en conclue…_

_-Parce que … Parce que je suis seul, parce que je ne savais plus quoi faire, où aller, comment agir. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais … Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement prévenue les secours, si tu devais juste faire une bonne action ?_

_-Parce que … Parce que quelque chose chez toi m'a attiré. Parce que … Parce que même si ça va te paraitre fou, je pense que je commence à éprouver quelque chose pour toi, Kame. Même si l'on ne se connait pas, je pense qu'on peut avoir une belle histoire, tous les deux. On peut s'aider, à ne plus être seul. »_

Il ne répond rien, et pose sa tasse sur la table de nuit, se relevant. Je ferme alors les yeux, retenant les larmes que je préfère laisser couler une fois qu'il sera partit, ayant pris peur de moi. M'attendant à ce qu'il parte de chez moi le plus rapidement possible, je ne pus retenir mon sursaut quand je sens quelque chose s'écraser contre mes lèvres. Je sens aussitôt le contact se couper, et ouvre automatiquement les yeux, voyant Kame un peu reculé de moi, le visage baissé, et sa lèvre inferieur entre ses dents. Je comprends alors rapidement que le contact que j'ai sentis a été celui de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je prends lentement appuie sur mes bras pour me relever, et m'approche de Kame qui lève son regard vers moi, sans pour autant lâcher sa lèvre. Je passe lentement mon index droit dessus, le faisant la lâcher, avec de déposer à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant basculer en arrière. Je sens ses jambes se glisser entre les miennes, pour qu'il soit totalement allongé, et j'approfondis alors mon baiser, sentant ma virilité de plus en plus éveillé, tout comme la sienne.

Une sonnerie nous interrompt partiellement, tandis que Kame me repousse légèrement avant de me sourire.

_«-Bonne année, Jin. _Me souffle-t-il »

Je tourne mon regard vers mon radio réveil et constate en effet qu'il est exactement minuit. La nouvelle année est arrivée. Je remets mon regard dans celui de Kame.

_« -Bonne année, Kame,_ lui souris-je en reprenant notre baiser où on en était, commençant à défaire les boutons de sa chemises, alors que lui détache la boucle de ma ceinture. »


End file.
